


Mimos

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alto contenido de azúcar, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Dai recibe mimos de su persona especial en una tarde perezosa.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa
Kudos: 1





	Mimos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... Antes de entrar a un colapso por el estrés de hoy me puse a escribir esto.
> 
> Está inspirado en un arte super lindo de mi artista favorita de este fandom.
> 
> Aviso: Alto contenido de azúcar a pesar de ser tan cortito.

**.**

**.**

Las tardes perezosas son difíciles de conseguir para un ídolo. Por ello, cuando se presentan deben ser aprovechadas al máximo.

Y eso hace Dai, que echado sobre una _superficie_ cálida y cómoda se entretiene con una revista deportiva que tuvo su atención en un quiosco cuando, esa misma mañana, hizo sus ejercicios matutinos. El contenido entre las hojas de colores es diverso, pero la mayoría se enfoca en el gran evento que pronto ocurrirá en su propia ciudad: los emblemáticos juegos olímpicos.

Dai no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un tiempo tan tranquilo, sin nada importante de que ocuparse como usar su tiempo para leer, y de verdad se siente contento y bastante relajado.

Un rato después, sumergido de lleno en los interesantes artículos, siente un ligero movimiento a sus espaldas que enseguida se muda a su cabeza. Sus cabellos azulados son cepillados con delicadeza, como tiernas caricias a un cachorrito, y aunque no se mueve (¿Qué más da? Está _prisionero_ ) no evita pensar que ha sido iluso al creer que Tsubasa se mantendría quieto durante mucho tiempo ...

Tsubasa quien, por cierto, está detrás de él (luego de capturarlo en un abrazo hace momentos atrás, dejándose caer sobre el sofá sin soltarlo, manteniéndolos en esa posición cómoda) y que ahora le da mimos. Dai no dice nada, dejándolo ser como siempre, y un suspiro se le escapa ante el toque cariñoso de quien lo acompaña. Probablemente Tsubasa lo notó, después de todo la habitación está en suma calma, pues no pierde la oportunidad de descender sus manos hacia las mejillas de Dai y trazar la piel de arriba y abajo, dando algunos tirones aquí y allá ... Jugando con él y, al mismo tiempo, mostrándole todo su efecto de una forma infantil y tan encantadora (esto último es algo que Dai guarda muy para sí mismo todavía)

Sí, Tsubasa es inquieto y se aburre con facilidad, buscando cualquier cosa que pueda entretenerlo en momentos como ese. Pero también, Tsubasa es excesivamente cariñoso, más empalagoso que cualquier caramelo, y Dai, aunque a veces la vergüenza pueda más, _lo ama_ .

Y como si no fuera suficiente aún, Tsubasa se emociona (dándose cuenta que Dai lo disfruta tanto como él) yendo más allá… Las ágiles manos abandonan su rostro y caen en su pecho, donde se entrelazan. Luego, Dai está inclinado hacia atrás y su mejilla comienza a ser marcada de besos, donde antes recibió caricias, que le dieron agradables cosquilleos.

Dai deja caer la revista sobre su regazo, olvidándose de la lectura y entregado al toque del rubio, y tomando las manos de Tsubasa concluye que él no debe ser el único mimado en esa tarde. Dai es más tímido, pero su amor no es diferente al que recibe de Tsubasa.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
